


I'm Lucky I'm In Love

by flowerfan



Series: Chrysalis 'verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Klaine with kids, Love, M/M, Recovery, Todaydreambelievers, coma!blaine, future!fic, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: A Chrysalis one-shot, written for the Todaydreambelievers Halloween challenge
It may be Halloween, but for Kurt, nothing's as scary as losing his husband - luckily he's not lost anymore.
This story takes place in 2029, about nine years after the events in the Chrysalis ‘verse (in Chrysalis, Blaine miraculously wakes up after spending almost three years in a coma; it’s a story of love and new beginnings).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to perryavenue, my beta and wonderful friend!

“Papa! Papa! Look at me!”

Tessa is balancing on top of a hay bale, strands of grass sticking out of her dark curls. She waves her hands wildly as she teeters and sways. But Blaine is right behind her, ready to catch her if she falls. 

Kurt holds up his phone to capture the moment. “I see you, sweetie. Smile!”

Tessa flashes him a smile and then jumps off – she’s only four, but the hay bale is barely a foot high, so there’s no real danger – and races away through the maze. They follow along, easily keeping up, but pretending to lose sight of her every once in a while just to make her laugh when they find her again. The entire maze is designed for toddlers, so the real obstacles are all the strollers and exhausted parents.

Blaine finally grabs Tessa up and spins her around, declaring that it’s time for donuts and cider. They buy their treats and find a spot under an apple tree. Kurt sits Tessa between his legs and tries to neaten up her unruly hair with his fingers while Blaine feeds them both bites of warm donuts.

It’s a beautiful fall afternoon, but as the sun starts to go down, the air grows chilly. Blaine gets their sweaters out of the backpack and helps Tessa pull on her fuzzy white fleece. “I’m a sheep!” she insisted for a full week after visiting the baby animal farm last month, while Kurt just shook his head. “Leave it to Rachel to buy white clothing for a person whose favorite activity is finger painting. And face painting. And arm painting…”

Tessa whines when it’s time to go home, but Kurt has seen the way Blaine is wobbling a little, stopping with a hand against a fence to catch his balance. He doesn’t want Blaine to push himself too hard. His recovery after the coma had been miraculous, but his balance problems never completely went away, and he still gets terrible headaches from time to time. Usually Blaine pushes on, his cheerful demeanor still as much a part of him as his love for top 40 and show tunes, but every once in a while Kurt can see how frustrating his physical limitations are for him.

They pile into the car and head home. It’s only a few minutes away. Suburban living has its advantages, although occasionally Kurt misses living in the city. But when they added Tessa to their family, courtesy of Blaine’s cousin offering repeatedly to be their surrogate, they decided it was time to trade in their townhouse for a charming Victorian with a yard and a swingset and an easy walk to the elementary school. No dog, though. A line had to be drawn somewhere.

Tessa is half asleep in her car seat when they pull into the garage. “I’ll get her,” Kurt says, a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, and he just nods and lets Kurt carry their sleeping daughter into the house and up to her bedroom.

When he comes back downstairs, Blaine is putting the apples they picked into a bowl on the kitchen island. Kurt comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his husband’s trim waist, and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, where little strands of gray weave through his dark curls.

“You okay?”

Blaine shrugs, turning in his arms. “Just tired.” 

“We could get in a quick nap of our own, before Teddy gets back?” Kurt is already steering Blaine towards the family room, and Blaine’s mouth quirks into a smile.

“Sounds good.”

They’re fast asleep on their generously sized couch (“we have two kids, Kurt, we want something comfortable, not delicate”), Kurt spooned up behind Blaine, an arm holding him tight against his chest, when the door slams open.

“Dad? Pop? Maya can stay for dinner, right?”

Teddy bursts into the room and plops down on the other couch, unconcerned with the fact that his fathers were deep in dreamland just moments ago. His blond hair flops down over his eyes, and he still hasn’t taken off his soccer cleats. If Kurt were more awake, he’d have something to say about that.

Kurt opens his eyes and sits up, pulling Blaine with him, as Rachel and Jesse and their daughter Maya come in, Rachel rolling her eyes in apology.

“How was the soccer game?” Blaine asks, quicker to return to host mode than Kurt.

“We won! And I scored twice! More than anybody else!” Maya announces. She’s ten years old, and having two divas for parents has left its mark. But she’s more self-aware than Rachel had been at that age, and quickly follows up with “But it was a team effort. Everyone played great. Teddy scored, too.”

“And Teddy was at least somewhat aware of where his teammates were on the field,” Jesse points out. “Something you might want to emulate.”

Maya shrugs at him, and before any further discussion of the game can be had, both kids have disappeared into the basement to play video games.

“I assume you guys can stay a while?” Blaine asks, and Rachel grins.

“We were hoping you’d say that. I can’t stand the thought of cooking tonight.”

“What, so we should?” Kurt stands up from the couch and gives Rachel a hug. She’s got her most fashionable “don’t call me a soccer mom” outfit on, complete with a cute leather jacket and high heeled boots. Kurt wonders if the other moms hate her on principle for being so disdainful of their perfectly respectable casual clothes, but he’s long since given up trying to dress Rachel.

“I was thinking take-out,” Jesse suggests. He sets a six-pack of beer on the coffee table, opens one up and hands it to Blaine, who takes it with a grateful nod. “Maybe from that new Italian place? Pizza for the kids, and something slightly more interesting for us?”

“That’s a great idea, Jesse.” Blaine has settled back into the corner of the couch, beer in hand, and looks quite content.

Kurt takes a beer of his own and joins Blaine, pushing at him with his shoulder until Blaine wraps an arm around him. “Okay, I’ll allow it. But only if Rachel gets Tessie up from her nap.”

“What, like that’s a hardship?” Rachel smiles and bounces off to find Tessa. As the youngest out of all their friends’ children, Tessa tends to get a lot of attention. Which has some down sides, but not right now, when all Kurt wants to do is cuddle with his husband and enjoy the evening. 

Later that night, when all three kids are watching a Disney movie, and the grown-ups are lingering at the dining table over the last pieces of cannoli, Rachel announces that she and Jesse don’t have plans for Halloween this year. “I know we always go to that costume party Harvey throws, but I need a break from Broadway.”

“Did you want to do something together?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt is wondering the same thing. Maya and Teddy love to spend Halloween together. Teddy will be heartbroken if Rachel has something else in mind.

“Actually, I thought we could take the older kids. You’ve been watching them for us for years. Not that they need a lot of watching, but Maya has been asking to go to that frightfest or whatever the haunted house thing is called, and I can’t imagine Tessa would like that very much.”

“Nor would Kurt,” Blaine says, making what is apparently supposed to pass for a scary face at him. “Boo!”

“That’s a very nice offer, Rachel,” Kurt says, poking Blaine in the ribs with his elbow. “Blaine and I will talk about it, and get back to you.” He’s not sure he’s ready to give Teddy up for Halloween – they’ve spent every holiday together since they adopted Teddy almost eight years ago - but Rachel has a point. It’s hard to find something to do with a nine year old and a four year old that entertains them both. 

*****  
When Halloween rolls around, Kurt is glad he agreed to Rachel’s plan. Teddy had spent the morning with them, dressed up as a pirate and helping corral a dress-up tea party with two of Tessa’s friends from the neighborhood. They get lots of pictures – Blaine is the pirate captain, and Kurt is the English governor who hosts the tea (the costume ideas came from Teddy, who apparently has been binge watching all eight of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies). Tessa is lovely, of course, in her princess costume, although she’s quick to shed it when it’s time for her afternoon nap.

“It’s itchy, Papa,” she complains to Kurt, standing in the middle of her room with just her Elsa panties on. “Next year I want to be a pirate. They wear comfier clothes.”

“Clearly she’s your child,” Kurt says to Blaine, who has already changed out of his costume into a worn NYU t-shirt and old jeans.

“Come on, I wore plenty of uncomfortable clothes in my time,” Blaine smirks, shaking his ass a little as he leaves Tessa’s room, pulling Kurt by the wrist. “And you love me in these jeans.”

Kurt pushes Blaine up against the side of the hallway and slides his hands around to cup Blaine’s ass. “It’s true, I do.”

“Are you kissing? No kissing where I can hear you,” Tessa’s little voice rings out.

“Go to sleep!” Kurt and Blaine say together, laughing, and make their way back downstairs.

Later, after a dinner of mummy hot dogs (Kurt usually doesn’t approve of that dough in a can, but it has its uses), salad that Tessa doesn’t touch, and a cake they made together in the shape of a giant piece of candy corn, they all curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Tessa doesn’t want any of the Halloween ones they have suggested, however, and they wind up watching Madeleine instead.

“It’s not vampires or anything, but it’s a little scary,” Blaine says, whispering into Kurt’s ear. “Having to stay in two straight lines all the time… it’d be like torture!”

Finally it’s Tessa’s bedtime, and although it takes a few extra songs to get her to sleep, she can’t stay up forever, even with the amount of candy she has consumed. Kurt and Blaine head back out to the family room and collapse on the couch.

“Want to watch a Halloween movie now?” Blaine asks, scrolling through a list of seasonal features. “How about this one? I haven’t watched this in ages. I didn’t even know we had it.”

Kurt looks up at the television – Blaine has paused on _It’s the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown._

“No, I don’t think so.” Kurt turns away, his chest tightening. He hasn’t thought about that movie in years. He gets up, not really knowing why, but he doesn’t make it far.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s right behind him, a hand on his arm. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Kurt shakes his head, and turns back to Blaine, whose eyes are wide with concern. “It’s nothing.”

“Kurt.” Blaine pushes his hair off his forehead, and wipes a tear off his cheek. Kurt leans into his hand, then wraps his arms around his husband and holds him close.

“That first year, after your accident…” Kurt pauses, taking in a deep breath. “I was at the hospital all the time, you know? Hoping you would wake up.” It was before they had all given up, Kurt remembers, when he still thought Blaine might just open his eyes and stretch, marveling at his long nap.

“It was Halloween, and the nurses asked if I would help out with activities for the kids. I think they thought it would distract me. Which it did, a little. So I started spending time in the children’s wing.” Kurt huffs out a broken noise. “We must have watched that damn Peanuts movie twenty times. Stupid Linus, always hoping for something that was never going to happen, his friends ridiculing him for wanting to believe in the impossible.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says again, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Blaine’s crying too, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you idiot.” Kurt draws in a shaky breath, and rubs his nose against Blaine’s. “It’s just a movie. And… you would have made Linus proud.” He squeezes Blaine harder, and shakes his head against his curls. “You one-upped the Great Pumpkin. You came back to me.”

Blaine lets out a wet laugh. “I’m still sorry. I hate to think of what I put you through.”

“I don’t like thinking about it either,” Kurt says. “But it was a long time ago.”

Blaine clicks away from _The Great Pumpkin_ and turns off the television. “Not long enough for some things.”

“But you wanted to watch it,” Kurt protests.

“I can think of other things I’d rather do.” Blaine loops his arms around Kurt’s neck, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I could put my pirate costume back on. If you’re not too scared of it, that is.” Blaine’s eyes are hopeful, his voice softly teasing, as he tries to pull Kurt out of the dark place his memories have taken him.

And it works. Because nothing is as scary as losing his husband – and Blaine isn’t lost. He’s right here, strong and solid and warm in his arms, and it calls for celebration, not for sadness.

“All right then,” Kurt says, standing up straighter and looking Blaine in the eye. “We can play pirates… as long as you promise to bring your sword.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Jason Mraz song, and the full lyric is appropriate: "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend..."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into Kurt and Blaine's future in the Chrysalis 'verse.


End file.
